


Bones

by zeo_nulla



Series: papilionem & guiverno [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: ? - Freeform, A new kingdom shall rise, Body Horror, Cannibalism (mention), Evil Plans, Fighting, Gen, Not really touched on, Plans For The Future, scales - Freeform, though marco probably will have moments of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeo_nulla/pseuds/zeo_nulla
Summary: This was not ideal...Marco disappearing was nothing new, but the boy going missing for days on end without so much as letting Toffee know what his goal was...it was unsettling.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Toffee (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil)
Series: papilionem & guiverno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> There we are, a sort of...midway point to start, they are not really friends or enemies, just sharing similar goals

" me duele mucho!!"

He was flailing away from the hands that grabbed his stump of a left arm, his captor was not actually that gentle with him, and even after he had returned with magical scissors saying he could never go back home... Toffee was still Toffee.

He was probably still too feverish and hallucinating when he imagined being comforted as he slept off his newest disappointment.

"Be quiet and let me look. After all, if you are not lying then I should see some signs…"

Marco let out a high pitched laugh as he was poked and prodded on his still healing stump, the bandages getting removed.

"I don't get it, I thought your people did some kind of weird voodoo to become immortal." 

He could see the scoff that he was given from a mile away.

"For immortality, yes, but we still heal injuries like this, just not at an accelerated rate...an arm would like this would take a year, and internal damage with organs would be less easy of a fix….hmm.."

Toffee began scraping around the edges of the wound, it was not as bad now, but Marco still felt phantom pains when it was pulled on or scraped like this.

"S-stop...it hurts...please…"

There was a sharp pull as Toffee tanked something from his still-healing arm and Marco was not ashamed to mention he whimpered.

Who wouldn't? It felt like a piece of his skin had been ripped off.

He was about to slap the raptor man and yell at him when something was held in front of his face.

An amber scale.

This is when he started hyperventilating, it was all real and he was going to become...THAT.

He did not know he had started crying until hands held his face.

"So you weren't lying, you can stay with me for the time being...now I need to re-plan everything."

He was shoved down onto a cot and left to his despair.

\---

He was finally gone or at least that is what Toffee had hoped. In reality, the boy just had got some books and was reading them in the tree that hid the under-the-mud marsh hut. The boy was becoming quiet as of late...more contemplative.

He took small things like books from other dimensions and practically devoured them before returning them as if they had never been gone.

What is more, he noticed gaps in time when the boy would just leave.

Toffee was not sentimental, he cared little for his unwanted guest but had figured originally that just maybe he could use him as bait again.

That did not seem to be the case, and tonight he was going to find out if that brat was building up forces to try and destroy him or not.

Tonight.

\---

Marco did not expect to get pinned against his drafting stump. He had scouted out all possible places and this one was the best, so this is where he gathered his supplies.

Out of all the places in the sceptarian marshes, this would be the best. He shouted at the intruder as they pulled his blueprints and started to look them over before laughing.

"This is what you are doing? Planning a kingdom of your own? What an ego you must have little prince."

He knew that voice, sneering at him disdainfully. It made him calm for reasons he could not explain.

"I think the idea could work. It will build monsters behind a cause and it will also make me get closer to the butterfly family...if I can get closer I can hurt them." 

The look in Marco's eyes was positively feral.

Toffee was actually a little impressed if the boy claimed to be of old monster royalty this plan could work, though the end goal needed work, the foundations had merit.

So their shaky alliance began.

\---

"You need to eat something other than berries."

Marco held up a small bag of nuts and continued on with his work of building up the water wheel, he was still working on things as he went so he did not really take time to cook his food.

"...you need to actually sit down and have a proper meal or you will not heal as fast as you should."

Toffee sounded dumbfounded, this boy would work himself to death before ever seeing his plans to fruition at this rate.

A wholly dissatisfying outcome, as even if he wanted to, toffee had too many people who knew him.it would mean he eventually could be found out if he posed as king...but as a caretaker to an up and coming prince? 

He could be less visible at least.

That is IF the boy SURVIVED.

He ended up catching fish for dinner, cleaning than cooking them before setting one down on a leaf before the boy. 

"Eat."

The brat looked at it then continued working.

Ungrateful little creature.

\---

This was not ideal...Marco disappearing was nothing new, but the boy going missing for days on end without so much as letting Toffee know what his goal was...it was unsettling.

That lead to the sceptarian looking for the boy. Toffee was many things, he was however not a babysitter and it was really going to grate on his last nerve if this boy went and got himself killed.

He had plans, and now the boy had weasled his way into them.

The marshes were dangerous, he knew that. What he did not expect was what he found.

Marco in a cage of bones being held by some monsters that had so obviously lost their sanity long ago and turned cannibal.

Snake and alligator-like people, bones of monsters and mewman's littered the muddy grounds of an encampment,(and that was putting it politely, it looked like they had just slapped bones and skins together to make their ramshackle hovels.) even some of their own people's remains were mixed into the mud.

Toffee knew the swamp was dangerous, he knew certain monsters had turned to extremes, but he was still disgusted by what he had found.

He was above this and it was sickening pure and simple. While the monsters seemed to be slumbering he snuck to the enclosure of bones, making sure not to disturb any of the bone chimes set up as alarms.

"Hello, little prince." 

\---

Being chased was not what Marco had wanted...but that is where he was at, running for his life away from some cannibal monsters.one of them had thrown a knife and it just barely missed his leg. He picked it up and turned to face the crocodilian beast that was bearing down on him, it wore the bones of other creatures on its person and it smelled of death.

He only had his right hand but he was so done with running, he dug his heels into the mud and with a yell, he rushed at his foe.

\---

Toffee was startled out of his mad bid for safety by the shout of the young man no longer tailing him. 

Marco was standing up to the crocodilian, slashing madly, though his footwork had form not having his other arm threw him off balance.

That would not matter though, considering the demonic-looking snake had followed and was about to lung at the boy.

With less thought than he would have preferred Toffee grabbed a stick and rushed forward, jamming the foliage into the creature's maw. 

"I am furious with you, I hope you realize this boy." 

The young man in question had the audacity to look over at him and grin as they leaned into fighting back to back.

"I prefer you furious at me over them, I was worried I would be hurting good monsters, but now that I see they are far gone…" 

A look entered the boy's eyes that Toffee had seen before, feral rage, just bubbling under a calm surface. Marco was able to remove a sizable bone from his opponent's hands and pass it to Toffee while clutching the knife between his teeth.

The fight resumed with each side gaining blows...but it all ended when Marco stood over the crocodile and held the knife to their throat as he told them in a stoney voice

"I will wear your skull to return the favour." 

Before plunging the knife down into the monster's throat. The devil snake had tried to escape but they were treated to the same, decapitation, flaying, cleaning and bleaching.

Wearing these masks they were reborn into a world of their own making, a world of fighter and foe, where only the general and Asmodeus existed.


End file.
